Spongebob on the adventure again
by dracomalfoyisauberhottie
Summary: Hey, this is my first chapter.I know I have some editing to do, but it's good. It's my first-fanfic, so cut me some slack.Spongebob gets stuck on the same adventure, since Plankton stole the crown AGAIN!So , now Squid moved to Paradaise Sanctuary.
1. Default Chapter

Spongebob again on the adventure

"Hey Patrick," Said Spongebob "What are you doing?" he asked

Patrick was pulling out flowers from Squidward's garden.

Squidward went outside to check his garden. "Holly jellyfish!!!"

"Um…Squidward what's wrong?" Asked Spongebob. "What the freakin' heck is WRONG???!!!" "He's ruining my priced freakin' Coral garden!!!" Said Squidward.

"Um… Squid he was planting an am-bush." Sponge was mumbling. "An am-bush?!! Do you know how much I spent on these???" "$1.00"said Patrick. "I saw them at the Bargain' mart" he added.

"Are you serious about these???" asked Sandy. She was right across the street, after they moved to Rage Bottom.

"'Sup Sandy!" Sponge put a smile on.

"Hey why aren't you at the Texas round up???"Patrick asked "Oh, I get it!!!You aren't in Texas!!!"

Patrick goofed off a little bit more then he should have done. Sandy rushed over and punched Patrick in the arm, and in the face. Sponge sighed again after they moved from Bikini Bottom. "

"Aye, good morning me lads!"Said Mr.Krabs. "Oh, why, oh, why didn't I take the realtors offer?" Squid mumbled under his nose.

later

Squid had called the Rage Bottom Realtors. It's the RBR .They were on their way. Sponge was as sad as Pat. They were worried about him leaving the neighborhood. Squid was tired. He was looking forward to Paradise Sanctuary. It was full of his kind. So, at least they were HIS kind. Same everything.

The end of chapter one.

Okay I know it is really short.But I'll add more. R&R.It's my first, so cut me some slack.NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Squidwards Adventure

**Squid's travel**

Squidward: Goodbye Bikini Bottom.Goodbye!

Sponge: Squidward where are you going?

Squidward: Leaving you pathetic losers here at this dump!

Squid thinking: Losers. (Laughing uncontrollably)

Patrick: Hey Spongebob where is Patrick going?

Sponge: Patrick you're not going anywhere! Squidward is!

Sponge thinking: Haha! I've been waiting for that annoying little clarinet to move out for a loooooooong time…

Patrick: So, why don't we… uhhh (Patrick drools over Spongebob)

Sponge: Why don't we throw a going-away party!

Patrick: Yeah! Why didn't I think of that!

Patrick puts on cheerleading gear and says a cheer:

Squid is leaving

Squid is leaving

Why arern't we grieving

Cuz he's dumb

Cuz we're numb

And Linkin Park is the cool band!

Sponge starts singing:

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

(Unless I try to start again)

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not all right

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls

Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this

I'll never be all right

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Breaking the habit

Tonight

Squidward: Bravo! Spongebob! Bravo! You can try out for the band for dummies contest now!

Spongebob gets red.

Later

Squidward: Whew finally here!

Announcer: Please fasten your kelp-belts ladies and gentlemen.

We will now be leaving Bikini Bottom…

**Zoom**

Welcome to Peace Bottom.

Ladies and Gentlemen you may now leave the plane.

Squid: Well, what do you think my man? Isn't it peaceful?

Lori: Hello! May I escort you out the plane?

Lori was a squid like Squidward, only she was prettier.

Squid: I…I…I… think it would be pleasant.

Squid actually liked her…

Cliffhanger

This is where you have to review here. The adventure just starts! Review, and tell me if you want to appear in the next chapter. I will change your names, but I'll ask you tell me a little bit of what sea creature you would be. And tell me a little bit about your personality.


End file.
